


payment

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kind of dark, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kill only to receive the reward and they give it out without complaint, because it’s not like either of them have any use for money now.</p><p>But most of them were just looking for an excuse, waiting for their opportunity to fight against the people that had been acting as their executioner’s for centuries.</p><p>Derek is glad to have given them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	payment

**Author's Note:**

> yo i got bored at work and started this, so then i added more to it and now you can read it yay!!!

In the beginning, nobody takes them seriously. 

They laugh the list off when it shows up in their networks. Some of them compare their worth, make jokes. It’s only when they capture the hunter responsible for the massacre of a young family of werewolves, made up of two women and their three year old twins, that everyone starts to pay a little more attention. 

_

“They would have grown up to be monsters.”

Derek looks over at the man chained to the wall, a thick dog collar wrapped around his neck. The man’s words are slightly distorted by the blooding pooling in his mouth, but Derek can still make him out well enough. 

“They would have been killers,” the man adds, spitting on the ground before him and Derek shakes his head.

“Now, c’mon, Jacob. We may be predators,” he says, stepping closer to the man, staring straight at him, because it bugs the hunter that he can’t command the respect of someone he considers inferior. “But we don’t have to be killers.”

Jacob laughs. “Isn’t that what you’re about to do? Kill me? You filthy fucking mutt-” he adds, poised to go on another one of his rants, but Derek doesn’t have the patience for it anymore. 

Lips curling back in the beginning of a snarl, Derek surges forward, grabbing Jacob’s face with one hand.

“Shhh,” he hisses, holding one finger up to his lips before releasing the hunter. He wipes the blood and sweat from Jacob’s skin onto his jeans. “You’re doing to die,” Derek tells him. There’s no use lying, when Jacob already knows it’s true. “But I’m not going to be the one killing you. Oh, no, that’s not my place,” he adds, stepping back with a smile. “You’re here for more than just murdering the Lewis.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Somewhere in the distance, a door slams, and part of Derek wonders what took her so long to get here, but most of him is still focused on the hunter.

“I know you remember them. You were young, and it was your first job. You were sloppy. You thought you killed the girl and her father, but you forgot how strong people can be.”

Her heels make an ominous sound as she moves down the hall towards them. It would be cheesy, except it makes Jacob shiver.

Derek smiles. “Like I said, it isn’t my place to kill you.”

Braeden steps up beside him, cocking her weapon, mouth drawn into a tight line. “It’s mine.”

_

In the beginning, nobody wants to help, but Jacob’s death gives other supernaturals confidence.

Some kill only to receive the reward and they give it out without complaint, because it’s not like either of them have any use for money now.

But most of them were just looking for an excuse, waiting for their opportunity to fight against the people that had been acting as their executioner’s for centuries.

Derek is glad to have given them that.

_

“We should extend the list,” Braeden says one night, when they’re lying in bed together with the sheets tangled around their feet.

“What?” Derek asks dumbly. He always needs time to recoup after being fucked.

“I said, we should extend the list.”

She reaches out, grabs his hand to tangle his fingers with hers while she looks up at the ceiling. “When more of this one is done, of course. When this state is a little safer...we should move on to other places.”

“Other states?”

She doesn’t respond. While she sits in silence, Braeden can feel Derek looking at her for a long, long time. It makes her shift uncomfortably, because she always feels like he can see right through her. 

After a while, Derek murmurs, “You want to hunt the Calaveras.” 

“Don’t you?” she can’t help but snap back, feeling defensive, even though he hasn’t argued with her. He squeezes her hand, tethering her back down to this bed, to them, instead of letting her drift off into her own anger.

“Of course I want to,” Derek says. “But we can’t just go into Mexico and take them down. It’s been tried before and everyone has been killed. We need to do this right. We need to move slowly. We need to get support. Eventually, we won’t even have to put the Calaveras on any list. We won’t have to offer 20 million for Araya’s body. Everyone will do it for us and their downfall will be payment enough.”

Braeden nods, because she knows he’s right, even though it’s weird. She’s usually the one that’s more logical. Derek is more prone to emotional outbursts and he holds his grudges, lets them fester until they’re ugly, open wounds for everyone to see. She has never been like that. She holds grudges, yes, but they’re always distant things that she’s only faintly aware of.

But she doesn’t think she can be blamed for being irrational when it comes to a family as big as this.

She knows that when the Argents had still been strong, she had sometimes found herself filled with hatred whenever she thought of them. 

Hell, she still hates them.

There are times where she remembers the first time Derek told her about the fire (because even if she knew already, he wanted her to hear the story in his words), and she wants to find Chris. She wants to make him pay for everything his family did that night, and for anything they have done in the past, and she knows.

She knows that it’s not exactly fair to hold him accountable for actions that were not his, but it’s also not fair that most of Derek’s family died screaming in flames. It’s not fair that the Argents murdered children. Cut them in half for no crime other than being born “unnatural”. It’s not fair that her father was murdered, for no crime at all. Just because the Argent’s bigotry didn’t end with the supernatural.

None of it is fair.

Not at all.

And someone has to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha.
> 
> i would totally write this as a long fic but i do not have the energy for all that, but idk who knows maybe i'm a giant liar and on my next day off i'll sit down and just write more little snippets.
> 
> if you want, you can find me on tumblr at sourskitles.
> 
> also yes i did say derek got fucked because god bless pegging amirite or amirite


End file.
